The Legends of Chaos
by Valerie G.3
Summary: A woman from Vegeta's past comes to Earth take him back to Vejitasei, only to arrive just as an ancient evil from the planet's past is awakening... AU, partially based on Sonic Adventure


Prologue 

Never before, in all of their golden heritage, had there been a more magnificent sight...

The recently established, outer main hall of the royal palace was a massive, gothic structure... with a high, curved ceiling; sloping delicately from its center, it flowed downward smoothly- merging seamlessly with the enormous stone pillars- forming an awe-inspiring archway. The passage itself lacked all but basic decorum, not requiring the aesthetic enhancement of the needless, dainty accessories that had come to be synonymous with royal display elsewhere.

This was an empire that had been forged in the heat of battle and with the blood of thousands of loyal warriors... and it would be treated as such. What had been created to honor the memory of the countless fallen soldiers and symbolize the everlasting strength of their people would not be made shameful by frivolous, romantic adornments. There was no need for them anyway, as the edifice was, in itself, already majestic in its simplicity. It held a silent air of distinction that commanded respect from all who darkened its steps and all who did have a chance to witness it's glory humbled themselves in its presence.

Perched low upon each rising column sat a single, small torch, which were all lit, casting a series of intricate shadows and light which flowed and ebbed in a continuous, mesmerizing play across the floor. Interestingly, the curve of the walls also seemed to gather the faint, inadequate glowing of each individual staff, collecting and pooling the warm, golden radiance high up in its wide, consuming space- obviously, an effect that had been meticulously planned out in its construction- creating a steady, gentle illumination.

Undoubtedly, this creation was a work of art... an unquestionable masterpiece in engineering and design. Yet, in all its glory, had another soul been present that night to bear witness to its grandeur, they might have said that the most striking thing was not the sprawling expanse of adamantine stone, but the hall's single lovely, occupant...

The outer hall slowly began to give way to darkness, the cool evening air growing stiller and warmer as columns of the outside world were replaced with walls the shade of burgundy, indicating that she'd finally reached the inner palace. Idly, she observed how much more imposing the interior halls were than that of which she had just traveled as she continued on, pushing forward into the dimly lit corridors, maneuvering her way expertly through the dusky labyrinth. All of which was easy enough, having worked in here so long, she knew every twist and turn like the back of her hand.

Unconsciously, she let one hand stray up to tuck an imaginary, stray lock of hair behind her ear, as if trying to fix her already flawless appearance.

Her tail tensed around her waist as she walked down the gigantic, elegant, seemingly deserted hallway. Her high-heeled boots clicked lightly on the marble floor as she walked, causing a hollow echo to reverberate throughout the hall. 

Thick, raven locks were swept up high upon her head in a simple, yet stunning fall of curls, which came down to the small of her back, helping to enhance the effect of the small black choker about her neck. Her gold-studded leather ensemble fit her like a second skin, shaping itself exactly to her every curve and leaving little to the imagination. The sleeveless top of her bodice came up just inches above the swell of her breasts and flowed downward and flared just above her knees, giving her a very dramatic, seductive air without being openly suggestive. The suit was complimented by a pair of matching armbands, which only served to accent her finely toned muscles. And it was topped off by a delicate, gold V-shaped headband, which rode along her crown and dipped down between her eyes prettily, lending her a deceptive air of dainty femininity.

Her tail twitched and fidgeted unendingly, as if having a mind of its own. She wrapped it around her waist, then unwrapped it and let it swing freely behind her from side to side. Then she stopped swinging it and let it hang behind her loosely. Then she wrapped it around her stomach, then let it slip down to her waist again.

She couldn't help it - she was excited! - Although, she wouldn't let anyone know it...

When she first found out that she would be trusted with such an important mission, she wasn't very surprised. She was the King's right-hand, part of the Royal Elite! Why should she have not been picked? Not only was she part of the Royal Elite, but she was the Chief Adviser, Head Commander and Lieutenant, Grand Fleet Admiral, and the King's Second in Command! And beyond that point, she was one of the most powerful Super-Saiyans in the universe, if not the strongest one herself. She was a shoe-in.

But for some reason... she felt so pleased, so flattered, so undeserving.

Yes, this was an important mission, but why did she feel that it was so important to her? Of course, this was the Prince; he was an important person! And they had known each other very well, but... she felt like she needed to find him more for herself than for the King...

As she walked down the enormous hall, the diamond-shaped charms which hung from her headband gave off a very soft, pleasant jingle, which somehow managed to soothe some of her wire-tight nerves... not by much, but it did help.

She finally reached her destination, the Main Hall, one of the largest rooms in the entire castle. She planned on meeting Mason there.

Mason was the lieutenant, which was one rank below her. In fact, at this point, there was no one above her rank except for the King himself. Her status, high as it was, allowed her the position of being the closest thing to being royalty without actually being a blood relative of the Royal Family. She saw him standing in a far corner of the room, looking out of one of the giant, arched windows.

"I expect that the needs of the mission have been met?"

Mason jumped, surprised at the voice. He'd been in deep thought, so he hadn't sensed a presence anywhere near him.

He turned to see her standing right behind him, smirking because of the way he'd been startled.

"I think you're beginning to lose your touch, Mason."

"Good evening, Commander. :ahem: You startled me."

"Well obviously."

"Alright. About the mission - everything is ready. You are welcome to leave whenever you please."

"Good. And I suspect that the King will want to speak with me before I leave?"

"Your suspicions are correct," said Mason. "He is in his quarters waiting for you as we speak."

She nodded and turned on her heel and walked out of the opposite door of the Main Hall.

Mason just stood there and watched her walk until she was out of sight.

He closed his eyes, sighed deeply, then said, "I only hope that you don't fail this mission, Clarice... for your own good..."

... 00 ... 


End file.
